The Search for Goku!
by Super-Saiyan-3-Vegeta
Summary: The Gang land in the other Dimension in search for Goku, but someone else has plans for them, and will Gohan survive the first day! find out, sequel to A DBZ Halloween!, please read and review all.


The Next Dimension  
  
Gohan awoke he was lying on is face on hard ground, his whole body hurt, he tried to move but he felt like every bone in his body was solid metal, he hurt so bad, he cocked his head upward and noticed that everyone else was piled on top of him "Get off me please.!" He gasped. Slowly everyone piled off and with relief he got up, He looked around, it was a scene right out of a nightmare, cold, barren, and not a drop of anything for miles. "Are we in the right place guys?" Krillin asked not bothering to hide the worriness in his voice. He was glancing around rapidly as if expecting something to jump out at any moment. Vegeta was standing there slowly glancing from side to side, he seemed the calmest one of them all. Goten and Trunks were huddled together talking in hushed voices, he hoped they weren't planning to run off, or he'd have to straighten them up immediately. Piccolo had pretty much the same expression as Vegeta except he kept scratching his ear, possibly due to the bunny suite that he had been forced to wear. Gohan didn't know, but he knew they had to find his father or he would die trying.  
  
A hooded figure was watching a small screen in the arm of his throne, he had foreseen the warriors coming for their companion, the one right there looked similar to the one he had taken. And as he thought this he turned to look at his captive, Goku was standing up or so he looked, he was hanging by chains that were bound this his wrists, his feet had chains also bound to them, he would moan every so often, but the figure was keeping him pumped full of a sedative, he was taking no chances, he knew how powerful this person was, he was no fool, He knew he must find a way to stop his companions or at least slow them down long enough for him to put his full plan into action, he once again hovered over his screen, and a smile spread across his face.  
  
After about an hour of everyone yelling to go into different directions, they all agreed to head north, which seemed logical but than again nothing seemed logical here, they couldn't sense Goku for some reason. It must be this place itself, Gohan was already depressed and it only had been a couple of hours, they marched onward till it started getting dark. They decided to make camp near a small pond they had come across, Krillin and the two boys went in search for firewood as the other three remained behind. "Vegeta, do you have any idea who this person his that did this?" Gohan asked not expecting anything just trying to make conversation. "I don't know, but I sense he's very old, possibly thousands of years old." Vegeta said. Gohan suppressed a gasp. That wasn't possible, it couldn't be, but than again they were in another dimension anything was possible here. "I also get the feeling there's more going on than what it seems." Vegeta said. "What do you mean?" Gohan asked. "Well thank about it, all of the Earth's most powerful fighters are here, doesn't that make you think that something's going on, I mean why did he kidnap Goku, when you and I are also extremely strong, why not the two boys who when both fusion and at stage 3 are the most powerful of all?" Vegeta left it hanging. Gohan slowly absorbed the knowledge, could Vegeta be right, did this figure really have a larger plan for them all, is that the real reason for them coming here, could his father have been merely a diversion, he didn't know, he did know that he needed some sleep. Krillin and the two boys finally made it back with some fire wood, they built a fire, everyone talked for a bit longer before one by one they turned in for the night.  
  
The fire slowly died down during the night, unknown to the warriors something approached to them, it eyed them from the bush's circling back and forth waiting for the right moment to strike. Gohan was having a nightmare, his father was dead, his mom brother everyone all the warriors gone he was the last, he didn't want to be the last, he loved everyone and finally he was holding Videls lifeless body in his arms, he screamed over her broken body.  
  
He awoke looking wildly around, he looked up and froze, above him was the ugliest and vilest creature he had ever seen, once it saw he was awake it had some kind of axe that it swund down upon him, he couldn't move..  
  
Well, how did you all like the first chapter in this new series?, for those of you who didn't read A DBZ Halloween, you probably haven't gotten what the story is about, but if you read the story you will, thank you to all my loyan fans, thank you all. 


End file.
